A Bee Proposal
by VegasGoddess
Summary: GSR "...right after I proposed, you got a stung by a bee."


**Title:** A Bee Proposal

**Summary:** "...right after I proposed, you got a stung by a bee."

**Spoilers:** Case of the Cross Dressing Carp

**Disclaimer:** Even though I think I'm back into doing this, they're still not mine. Not even after all these years.

**Author's Note: **Hello fellow CSI/GSR readers and writers! After a long long time away, I've been bitten by the writing bug again! :-D I owe it all to Spike TV for showing all of season six and seven, the best seasons of our favorite geeks. Thanks to one of my favorite people on earth, Lauren, this story has been written to absolute perfection. I couldn't have done it without her! Thanks love. :) I actually started this a million years ago, but when I came back to it earlier in the week it grew from what it was into this WAY better story, and I couldn't be happier. I hope you all like it, and are willing to let me back into this hobby with open arms. I've missed my two geeks. They make me so incredibly happy it's ridiculous. :D So please everyone, read and enjoy.

* * *

**A Bee Proposal**

They sat on the couch; the Discovery Channel on low, and Hank taking up the entire love seat next to them. Grissom had finished his crossword puzzle and put it on the coffee table, leaning over and snuggling into Sara. He lay his head in her lap as she continued to read their newest issue of the Forensic Science journal. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt her free hand come up and start to play with the soft grey curls at the base of his neck. He was almost completely asleep when Sara's sudden yell interrupted the quiet.

"Gil!" she shrieked, dropping the journal onto the arm of the couch and startling both him and Hank. "You asked me to marry you today!"

He sat up quickly. "Yes, I did."

She just stared at him. Hank, realizing nothing seemed to be wrong, let his head drop back onto the cushion.

"Don't tell me you've had a change of heart," he whispered.

Sara shook her head and flashed back to earlier in the day...

**OoOoOoOoO**

"You know, maybe we should get married."

He'd said it so casually, she hadn't been sure she had heard right. She just stared at him in shock. She was about to answer when she felt the prick of the bee's stinger going into the palm of her hand.

"Ouch!" she'd cried, and all thoughts of the proposal were momentarily forgotten as he apologized and sprayed the bees.

"Don't pick it out; it makes it worse. Releases the venom into the bloodstream... better to scrape it," he said as he gently took her hand to retrieve the stinger.

He was quiet for a few moments, scraping away at her hand to remove the stinger. Then, "So uh... what do you think, you know, about -"

"Yes." She leaned down to look him in the eye through their suits. They both straightened, and she said, "Let's do it."

A grin started to form as he replied, "Yeah?" almost like he didn't quite believe her quick agreement. She nodded.

They had full blown grins now, and they leaned into each other to seal it with a kiss. Only when their boxy suits collided did they remember where they were.

"Dammit," Sara swore, backing away. "I wanted to -" She was interrupted by her phone going off. "It's Hodges," she sighed.

Grissom smiled at her. "Go," he said. "We'll talk more later." He gently squeezed her hand and pushed her in the direction of the door. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, and headed back inside.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sara stared at Grissom in disbelief. "No Gil, I haven't had a change of heart at all. It just hit me right now, as we were sitting here."

He smiled. "What reminded you?" he asked.

"I went to turn the page and I saw the sting. It just reminded me."

He got up then, and headed towards the bathroom. She stared after him, confusion etched on her face. "Gil, what are you doing?"

He came back, and sat down next to her again, taking her injured hand in his own and examined it before applying a bandaid. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly, saying, "You'll be fine honey. But what a story to tell, isn't it?" He laughed. "That right after I proposed, you got stung by a bee."

It was Sara's turn to laugh. "What a story indeed."

They just looked at each other for a few moments, their hands intertwined. Then Sara said, "Is there... do you have a ring?"

Grissom's face fell. "No, I don't," he admitted. "I wasn't planning on asking you." She looked slightly offended. "Not today, at least," he corrected with a small squeeze of her hand. "It just sort of slipped out."

"You do still want to get married though, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh of course I do sweetheart," he said. "Of course I do. And we'll go ring shopping as soon as we have the time." He looked slightly sheepish as he added, "This was probably a better way to do it anyway; I would've choked otherwise."

She smiled, and pulled him closer. "I think it was the perfect way to propose to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Let's do it."

And this time, when they leaned in to seal it with a kiss, their lips met.

* * *

**-End-**


End file.
